In the context of tri-network integration, a television set is provided with increasingly powerful functions, and consequentially a remote control device has increasingly complicated operations as well, thus bringing numerous operational inconveniences to a user of the television set.
In the prior art, an increasing number of television sets are controlled by a gesture, and this new control mode of television set greatly improves the usability and convenience of the television sets. Gestures including “Up/Down”, “Left/Right”, etc., are typically adopted in the existing gesture control mode so that volume adjusting or channel switching is controlled with a gesture corresponding to a command. By way of an example of controlling of volume adjusting by an “Up/Down” gesture, a user often has to make a number of a gesture to reach a control effect dependent upon the number of motions of his hand being corresponding to a control command. For example, one “Up” or “Down” gesture corresponds to a “Volume+1” or “Volume−1” command, then the user has to make 50 “Up” gestures repeatedly to adjust from “Volume 10” to “Volume 60”. Thus a number of actions are necessary for the user to control a television set in the foregoing control mode, thus resulting in a poor experience and operational inconveniency; and also an incorrect command may be generated if a recognition period of time is still active when the user resets his hand after performing volume adjusting or channel switching, and in order to obviate this trouble, he has to keep the hand immobile until the active recognition period of time elapses, also resulting in operational inconveniency of the user.
There is not an effective solution to address the problem of operational inconveniency of a user controlling a television set by a gesture in the prior art.